Unfair Gossips Broke
by Kurayami-9
Summary: *3 is up* When the victim of gossips ends up being lonely, silent and out of her character. However, when a certain night-haired boy breaks the charm of those gossips. How will she end? My first attempt to write a fic, review if you may please. Thank you for your time. Not so sure how to rate, or how to select genres.. help please? OOC, OC.
1. Airi and Ayumi's life

**Disclaimer**: HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-senei.

**Notes**: This is my first fanfiction, I'd be happy if you told me my mistakes.. _*bow* Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu!_

**Summary**: When the victim of gossips ends up being lonely, silent and out of her character. But when a certain night-haired boy breaks the charm of those gossips. How will she end?

**Things You Should Know:** First attempt at writing fanfics (zero experience) / English mistakes are always there / another world / OC / first chapter is just an introduction for the rest of the story / ages are different than the original / main characters are the Ryodan, Airi and Ayumi (my OCs)

* * *

The clock in her silent room rang urging her to wake up..

Opening her gentle brown eyes and blinking to recognize her surroundings, she sat up and stretched, then reached for the clock to turn it off.

The brown-haired girl went to the bathroom and washed her face looking at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled softly.

Getting back to her room, she changed her clothes into her cotton trousers and pink t-shirt, then zipped up her jacket. It was still a bit chilly outside. Her mid-back length hair was tied into a braided pony tail.

Airi got out of her room and made a quick round to that certain someone's room.. _'She's still sound a sleep.. gomenne, nee-san..'_. A rare genuine smile made it's way to her lips as she closed the door to her older sister's room, and then she was out to the street.

5 am isn't the time for all people to get up so she used that time to do her usual morning jogging. Mostly, her sister and she would go together, but that sister exhausted herself with work last night. That's why she left alone. Little shops were starting to get into business with the birds' chirps all over the gentle sky. That time was the only time Airi would get to be in her true self around others.

"Good morning, Ai-chan!" Old Mabushi Hana called, so Airi stopped and went to her.

"Good morning to you, too, Ma-chan-san. How are you?" she asked with her cheerful smile making the old woman's smile get wider.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine!" blinked when she noticed something missing, and she couldn't help but to ask "Ai-chan, where's Ayumi-chan?". Airi smiled at the woman's concern and replied

"Ah, nee-chan was up late last night and she seemed tired, so I didn't wake her to come with me."

"Is she okay? Do you two need something?... You know you can always come to us."

"We're fine, and we're thankful for you and Ojii-san, and everyone."

"Honey, we're a big family after all! And-"

A meaningful voice cut her off... "Oi, Hana, let the girl go.. she has only fifteen minutes left before she goes back home and get ready for school."

"Mou, Satsuki, I forgot what I wanted to say to her!" and she pouted childishly to her husband making him chuckle lightly. Airi felt something tightening in her chest.

The old Mabushi couple are a model for every married couple. They stayed beside each other every time.

_'If only __**they**__ were like them.. I'd be happy and honest with myself now..' _she thought..

A firm, yet kind hand patted her head making her snap out of her thoughts and look up to the old man's face..

"Airi.." The old man started. "..you and your sister are precious to us like our own daughters. So if you ever needed something, don't hesitate to come to us, ne?".. his smile couldn't be softer and more honest than that, she could swear.

"Satsuki~ that's what I said to her!" she whined. Airi smiled and waved for them 'good bye' returning back home, knowing that the old two will end up all lovey and flirty to each other soon enough.. that didn't bother her as much as another couple did.

* * *

Back home..

Airi entered and went to the kitchen to find her sister with a warm cup of milk between her hands. Ayumi was still in her pajamas with her waist-length dark brown hair swaying with every move as she placed the cup down and walked to her little sister hugging and whining to her..

"Mou~ Ri-chan! Why didn't you wake me up with you? You know that it's our time together.."

Airi hugged her back and sighed.. "I know, I know.. but you slept very late last night and you were in a deep sleep so I didn't want to disturb you."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll wake you up tomorrow, okay? At least you have the energy now to go to work actively.."

Ayumi stepped back from her sister smiling, then she gave her a tender kiss on her forehead and walked back to the table where she placed her cup before, next to another cup. Taking both of them, she gave one to her sister and they drank together while reviewing their plans for the day. Five minutes later, both of them went to their rooms to have a shower and get ready; Airi for school and Ayumi for work..

Airi reached her school on time and she, once again, slipped all the emotions from her 'cute' features.

Since she came to this region with her sister when her parents divorced, two years ago, students in the school avoided befriending her due to her emotionless but cute face from the first time she was introduced to them.

Well, the first time she entered the class was the day after the divorce took place. When her life changed 180 degrees.. when her dear sister left home taking her with her to build their own life without their parents' help who wanted to separate them.

Airi was called 'cold cutie' and other names, but she didn't mind them.. she forced herself to go blank and serious. They didn't want or accept her as a friend from the origin, why would she want to be a friend to the people who gossiped and said false things without her knowing?

Why would she be nice to the girls who spread wrong information and facts about her?

That hurt her to the core..** Arrogant. Haughty. Rich. Dense. Spoiled.. **

She wasn't arrogant nor haughty, she was an understanding girl.. she wasn't rich either, Ayumi was the source of sustenance to their house.. she was a smart and clever girl.. while she lost the sense of spoiling with her new life.. but who cares?

_"If you and I were to care about everything people say about us or how do they think of us, then we'll never live.."_

_"Airi.. itsudemo soba ni iru kara.."_

_"Nee-chan.. don't cry.. hold my hand and help me to make a better life for us.."_

_"There's no hope for them to get back together.. you have to give up that idea. I want that too, but father will never love mother again, mother will never forgive father.. but we'll still have each other.."_

_"Tomorrow, in the court after they sign on the divorce contract, I'll tell them that I don't want to leave with father, you should tell what you want, too.. I'm old enough to hold the responsibility of two lives.."_

_"You'll come and live with me, right? You won't leave my side?.. I'm graduating from college this summer, so I'll be able to have a real job soon.. and I won't let you down, I'll prove myself to you as the best sister!"_

_"Mother, father.. Airi and I won't get separated. I'm taking her to live with me. If you care to drop by and visit, I'll send you our address.."_

Ayumi was and will always be Airi's role model, and she'll do her best to learn from her and help her. She taught her not to cry, to be courage, not to fear anyone. She won't. But she was against her in losing hope that her parents will be back together again, and they'd be a happy family once again..

Either ways, Airi would remember her older sister's words and everything would seem simple and easy for her. And her days would pass..

The same as this day.. with all the rumors and gossips around and about her, she wouldn't lose her self-confidence in facing the whole school.

* * *

Next day..

Maybe.. just maybe, today she would get her chance and prove the truth about herself..

She took her seat in the class that was next to the window (so she would distract herself with the outside world if she was really irritated from the girls). Girls were the head of her problems, especially the girl named Neon Nostrade. She was the spoiled girl and the one who hated Airi for she was 'cuter' than her. Airi thought that all girls are cute and beautiful, but for one thing, she was DEFINITELY smarter than that pink-haired brat.

Third class was literature, the class that Airi loved the most. The class, the subject, the atmosphere and , lastly, the teacher -their beautiful homeroom teacher- were just the best together!

Pakunoda-sensei entered the class with her stoic facade as usual but with the hint of a smile on her lips. Airi straightened in her seat and opened her notebook to write anything that crosses her mind. Oh, how much she loved to play with words, and she started writing down random words without paying much attention to the others.

"Minna-san. Before we start class, I have something to tell..", she looked at the open door and nodded slightly. Shortly after, a black-haired young man entered with a stoic face, too, but his was different.

"Kawaii~!"... "Kakkoii!"... "Look at his eyes!"... "I bet he's from a rich family."

_**"I bet he has a girlfriend.."**_

It was a lot of lies and 'bet's and 'think's and such.. based on their weird analysis. How she wished it would stop.. it was really annoying to hear the girls go insane and think the weirdest. Airi was a girl too, but she didn't know how to react to her thoughts.

_'There we go again, girls gossiping about the new character. I hope he is good enough to drop all those from around him..'_, her brain was working while writing. Only then, she looked up slightly to see the new student.

A covered forehead, deep and dark mysterious eyes, a cute face makes him an attractive high school boy. She looked at the teacher as she wrote his name on the board, then her honey-colored eyes shifted to the boy. Was it a coincidence? He looked at her as she looked at him..

_'Better give a good impression since there's a chance, before they feed him the lies about me.. and as if I care, then..'_

The brown-haired girl smiled a bit and gestured a small 'peace' sign then a tiny wave, and she was surprised to see him return her smile. _'Okay, done.'_ she lowered her head back to her words and wrote down again, still paying half of her attention to class..

_'Lucifer Kuroro-kun.. ne?'_, she caught his name while listening, then knew that he was told by Pakunoda-sensei to sit behind her since the seat was empty..

* * *

'Itsudemo soba ni iru kara' means 'I'll always be with you', or so I think

A/N: How is it? Long? How is the plot? Are there any mistakes? This chapter has nothing 'action' but I tried to tell Airi and Ayumi's story.. told ya, I'm a beginner so please, I'd be happy to receive an advice or two!

Shall I continue? If it's not so much, I'll delete it and start another one.. but please review..

Oh, and.. eto..

What does OC and OOC exactly stand for? And what's 'beta'?

I don't know those ^^;


	2. Neon, Airi and the girls

**Disclaimer:** HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei.

**Notes:** Kuroro-kun is OOC / Airi and Ayumi are OCs / Genei ryodan are still not a ryodan / Ages are different.

**Chapter 2:** Airi Approaches.

* * *

Two days have passed since Kuroro Lucifer transferred to Airi's school. He had an emotionless expression just like her, but since he was a male.. Boys didn't care about rumors between each other, while girls would go dreamy about the 'charming' serious-but-cute young man.

Airi knew how her class has been towards him.. After all, he was sitting behind her, so she heard every conversation happened. No, she did not eavesdrop! They were talking normally and as if wanting everyone to hear.

The first one to talk to him was Shalnark, the smiling boy, and he started with normal introductions then asked him, as if he were a child, to be friends with him. The new student just nodded and thanked him.

The girl with red-trimmed glasses…

_'eto.. what was her name?.. Yeah, Shizuku..'._

Shizuku welcomed him and asked him if he likes books, and when he said 'Yes' she hummed then left the class with the blue-haired girl named Machi.

Neon approached and introduced herself rather shyly, and that sent shivers down her spine. Neon was just not the right person to get shy..

Neon first came with the expression of a smile and twinkling eyes as if waiting for a present or something. The first word she uttered was an extremely honey-coated _'H-hi~..'_

Airi shivered when she heard the voice, and when she told him her name, "Nostrade N-neon. You can call me Neon-chan!", but with a tone that clearly ordered a 'call-me-that-or-don't-ever-call'. Airi smirked at that and wished to call her something else right then, but decided to withdraw.

The pink-haired girl continued on asking for what he likes and doesn't like, what he does and doesn't and the talk could have been resumed for days with her never ending questions. [It was obvious that she took interest in him]. While she talked, her tone seemed overly sweet (enter sarcasm here) that the brown-haired girl could have sworn that her voice dripped sugar cubes. She frowned at that thought..

Airi felt sick after some minutes so she pushed back her chair standing up but..

"Ah!"

"KYAAH!"

And everyone looked over to the two girls.

Neon was standing right behind her chair, so when she pushed it suddenly, Neon stumbled and fell backwards on Airi making her fall too, quite painfully. Airi let out a surprised yelp when her torso hit the desk's surface while Neon almost screamed. That made the whole class laugh at them, even Kuroro himself smiled and seemed to be having a bit of fun.

Both girls carefully straightened up and Airi fixed her clothes a bit annoyed at that _'Well, at least the sweet talk stopped...'_. Eliza, Neon's best friend, rushed to help her out of it, while Neon yelled at Airi just as she had regained her composure again.

"What were you doing? Can't you see? We could have been hurt now because of you!"

A vein popped on Airi's forehead. That really pissed her off.

"I'm not the one who stands everywhere, Nostrade." She shot back calmly and coolly.

"Hey! Watch your words! You must learn to look before you act!"

"And you must learn how to keep your voice down. You're noisy."

"How dare you-"

"Watch where you are standing next time and maybe then I'd _'look before I act'_." Then she made her way out of the class ignoring what Neon was saying to her, or rather 'shouting'.

_'Looks like she forgot about the smooth talking..'_ She laughed inwardly.

* * *

In the class, Neon was still shouting..

"Hey! Come back here! Kaido!"

Neon shouted after her, but too bad, Airi was already going towards the stairs. Neon gritted her teeth in anger, 'How could she do that to me?'

"Neon-san?"

Kuroro's voice returned her back to earth from her planet and she turned around giggling nervously to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, hehe~.. never mind that!" She said.

Suddenly several girls were standing next to them, and one of them, named Yuri, started speaking..

"Anone, Lucifer-kun, you'd better not get involved with her-"

"Yeah, we heard that she has a connection with a street gang that she hangs around with." Kimiko cut off her colleague and explained further.

"And that time when we heard that she ran away from her home!"

"But her sister caught her, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but still.. how could she do that? Did you know that she almost stole from a shop?"

"Impossible!" Some of them said.

"She's scary, you know? The way she sends a glare makes me shiver.."

"But oh, she is very beautiful, ne?" Miyako asked the other girls and they agreed, talking about her eyes' color.

Kuroro felt out of place even if he didn't show that. He kept his unwavering mask. Listening to the girls debating about another girl was the last thing the raven-haired boy wanted.

Luckily, He looked behind the girls to find Shalnark waving for him and mouthing a 'come on' which he received. When he stood up, the girls stopped talking and looked at him. Kuroro smiled charmingly and excused himself from them to go get something.

* * *

When Kuroro and Shalnark were out of the classroom, he dropped his smile and returned his usual mask then asked him "What's up with them?"

Shalnark grinned widely at his new friend's question "They don't quite like her. She came here two years ago and the same thing happens. Nobody wants her as a friend."

"And why is that?" Kuroro wanted to know.

"Rumors started spreading about her, but nothing's proved to be true."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah. Like the one they told you back in class, about her hanging out with a street gang and the other things." Shalnark replied.

A pause. Then Kuroro asked

"Do you believe them?"

"I don't think so. They always say 'I heard' or 'I think', so I don't know if it's true.. I've never talked to her before, I'm not interested in girls anyway. They can be so annoying!" Shalnark whined.

"…" Kuroro shoved his hands in his pockets casually as he and the sandy-blond-haired boy paced to the cafeteria.

"Would you like to have a tour in the school?" Shal asked all of a sudden pulling the black-haired one out of his thoughts.

"Sure." He shrugged.

They walked ahead.

"Ne.." Kuroro started after some moments of silence, and Shalnark hummed in response for him to go on.

"What's her name, anyway?"

Shalnark almost tripped over nothing.

Talking about someone, you didn't even know her name. SERIOUSLY?!

* * *

Airi went to her favorite spot under a tree in the playground enjoying the calm and relaxing breeze. Spring is starting to show its evidence in the country.

Her mind slowly drifted to her parents and then to her sister, Ayumi.

**At Ayumi's work place::**

Ayumi worked in an insurance company. She worked with a lot of clients and visited several schools and hospitals. She was a hard-working employee and every one of her colleagues knew that. While her boss, Veira-san, admired her work and appreciated her loyalty to the company.

Veira-san usually took from one to three of her employees to the places which she visited to give insurance to. Ayumi was one of the few people who had the chance to be chosen more than thrice to go for visits.

When Ayumi first applied to the job and was interviewed to be accepted, Veira-san had asked her several questions.

**_[Flash back]_**

_"How are you willing to prove that you deserve this job, Kaido-san?"_

_"I will do my best in work, and I won't let you down. I know I don't have any experience, but I'm willing to learn everything."_

_"And, why would you do that?"_

_"That's because I'm determined to be an independent woman, relying on my own skills, and building my little sister's character as that." _

_"..Hmm… You're hired! You'll start working tomorrow morning."_

_"R-really?". 'That was fast..' she thought._

_"Yes. Wear a formal suit, and that's all. You'll have a tutor guide for the first weeks before you get into your job."_

_"Thank you very much."_

**_[End fb]_**

Ayumi sighed on her desk as she remembered how she got here.

During college, she studied very hard in spite of the problems that took place in the house between her parents. She used to lead Airi to her room and close the door on them leaving the whole house for their dear mother and father to argue and shout as they want.

Ayumi used to bring Airi and her books to her room and put some music while they both studied and spent time together.

And that was how she discovered her sister's talent in drawing and artistic writing. Afterwards, she went to Airi's school and met her literature teacher, Pakunoda-sensei,(who was also her teacher when she was a high school student) and asked her to look at her sister's writings. Since then, pakunoda-sensei let her write in class when she caught her doing so, because she knew that it was the girl's way in expressing herself but on one condition.

To let her read what she writes.

Ayumi finished her cup of coffee, then stood up holding a pile of paper work to hand to Veira-san, and resumed her working actively with a smile on her delicate features.

Airi smiled at the memories of her dear sister; slowly she got up and headed back to class. Time seemed to pass faster when she thought about good things.

As she walked across the playground, she felt eyes staring at her. She stopped and immediately looked around, but everyone was busy with their own works, so she kept glancing to try and find out those eyes but to no avail.. _'Strange..AH! Late for class!'_ and she ran.

Meanwhile, Shizuku and Machi were walking in the playground silently. They were friends, and they knew when to talk and when to just enjoy the silence.

Suddenly, a girl unintentionally pushed the black-haired girl while running and Shizuku almost fell if it weren't for her friend who caught her arm. The girl who pushed her came back to them apologizing, "I'm really sorry. Are you okay?..Oh, Machi-san and Shizuku-san, right?"

Shizuku fixed her glasses and looked at the girl curiously, while Machi stared coldly at her trying to recognize her, and when she did: "Kaido-san.."

Airi nodded and asked again "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Shizuku told her, "I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry. I was on a hurry and I didn't pay attention." She bowed to them then took off into a run again.

After some time, Shizuku started "I wonder.."

"What?" The cold blue-haired girl showed that she's listening.

"Kaido-san.. how does she feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"With all the rumors about her.. We don't know if it's true or not."

"Your point..?"

"I... want to know the truth about her. She seems.. nice."

"You mean to be friends with her?" And…

"Eh? Nani? Who is'her'?"

Machi resisted the urge to facepalm . After she got what her companion wanted, that companion had already forgot. Machi sighed and smiled faintly, "Never mind that. Come on, let's head back to class."

"Hun? Machi is smiling.."

"No, I'm not." She retorted and gave her friend a glare making her shrug and walk with her.

* * *

The last class for them was Arts. Airi enjoyed it for she can draw to her heart's content without fearing to lose information.

Students were allowed to choose how to sit. Either in groups or individually. The brown-haired girl sat alone, since she wanted to enjoy the peaceful time (not because she doesn't have any friends).

Neon was sitting with Miyako and Kimiko in one group, which happened to be near her. And it seemed that the girls won't stop talking about the young man named Kuroro, yet.

However, the talk wasn't that friendly now. It was about.. well.. how to say it.. 'Girlfriends'.

"Does Kuroro-kun have a girlfriend?"

"I bet he had all the girls falling for him!"

"No way!"

"What if he wanted to have a new girlfriend?"

Airi had enough of it. She gazed at her watch to find that, badly, her precious time had already passed and she didn't know how. She stood up and carried her bag and stood behind the pink-haired Neon.

"Bakana.." she said easily making the group turn to her, and some other students, too.

"What di-"

"If you really want to know these things, why don't you ask that person about his personal life instead of jumping to conclusions?"

She seemed to have liked the idea of cutting Neon of her speech, but better not take it as a habit.

"Don't you know how to ask? It's simple. Here, let me help you." Airi was about to laugh when she saw the girls' gaping mouths at her. Nevertheless, her honey-colored eyes searched the room until she found what she was looking for, or _who_ was she looking for.

"Oi, new- no.. eto.. Ah! Lucifer-kun!" she called casually trying to remember the name of the 'new one' since she found it rude to call him like that.

Said night-haired boy turned his emotionless face towards the girl who called him, as that was the first time someone ever called him that. The rest of the class fell silent to listen to the on-going conversation.

"You see," Airi started "The girls have some questions for you to answer."

Kuroro nodded.

"First of all, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked easily and some girls gasped.

Machi and Shizuku were listening too.

Kuroro searched her face for any clue but when he saw that she was serious, he looked at the girls in front of her, that wasn't good for they were getting redder-by-the-second.

"No." He answered truthfully.

"Then, did you have a girlfriend before?" she asked again.

"No."

"Last question, do you want a girlfriend?" She felt a smirk pulling at her lips and she couldn't help but let it out as she saw Kimiko, Neon and Miyako's tomato-red faces. She looked at him again.

"Another no." he said and the hint of a smirk was in his tone, Airi could tell.

Machi had a tiny smirk, too. Well, Those girls obviously should learn that the hard way.

"Thanks." Airi said then returned to the girls "Stop gossiping. Ask instead, it's not that hard."

The bell rang and she was the first to get out of the classroom never glancing behind her again.

And as soon as she was out of the school's gates, she let out a little laugh that she couldn't hold when she saw the girls' embarrassed reactions.

The laugh subsided and turned into a sad curve.. _'I wish.. I wish they had asked me before about myself._'

A single tear found its way down her cheek as she walked back home alone.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? I think it's longer, but it's more fun, too!

I hope you enjoyed!

Thank you "InnocentAngelTainted" for reviewing, I was happy when I found a review!

And thanks for the explanation, too!

Oh, and describing Ayumi-chan's work will help in other chapters ahead.


	3. Airi's first times

**Disclaimer:** HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Notes:** The same as the first chapter. I'm happy! I didn't think I could write more than two chapters! But please, do review!

**Chapter 3:** Airi had a nightmare, cried for the first time and smiled for the first time at school. Then..

* * *

"Tadaima."

Airi closed the door behind her, then pulled off her shoes placing them aside and went to the living room to put her school bag there.

She headed to the kitchen, filled a cup with water raising it to her rosy lips and drank it. That's when her sight fell on a framed picture on the cabinet. Her chest tightened and she walked over to it holding it carefully with her free hand.

The picture consisted of four people; a woman and a man with two girls besides them, one was younger obviously, and they were all smiling.

Airi felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, so she placed back the frame and turned away from it closing her eyes, breathing in and out slowly.. and when she opened them again, she was smiling.

Putting the cup in the sink, she went back to retrieve her bag and went upstairs to her room to change her clothes. She let down her hair, brushed it and put a bow on her head.

Back to the kitchen, she started naming what does she need to make dinner, and then listed the missing things, carried her bag and got outside to the market.

* * *

Airi got back home when she was done and laid the bags in the kitchen then put her bag in her room and proceeded to make dinner before her sister comes home.

Washing the vegetables and chopping then parboiling them, heating the stove to grill the delicately spiced pieces of chicken and then preparing white rice..

Chopping several fruit pieces and mixing them together with honey and juice, then decorating it with whipped cream and sprinkles, she was done cooking.

The brown-haired girl cleaned everything around her and prepared the table, placing the desserts in the fridge, she went up to her room and studied while she waited for her older sister to come home.

The atmosphere was suffocating. Loneliness, silence and waiting are floating in the air, but Airi was already used to that, and nevertheless, she continued studying until drowsiness got the best of her and she rested her head on her book.

Without her knowing, Airi was fast asleep..

* * *

_"..Ai..."_

_"…ri..'_

_"Wake up.."_

_'Ah.. my head hurts.. where am I?.. I'm.. not in my room..?'_

_"No.. you're here.. with us.."_

_'W…who are you..?'_

_"It's me, dear.."_

_'..mo..ther..?'_

_"Yes, honey.."_

_'..how about.. father..?'_

_"I'm right here.. my little angel.."_

_Airi smiled a bit.._

_A cold hand touched her forehead and she shivered a bit.._

_'Mama.. why are you so cold..?'_

_"I'm not.. you're hot.. you must have gone into a fever again.."_

_'..fever?..'_

_"Have you been exhausting yourself?" came her father's voice.._

_'No, papa.. I don't have a fever..'_

_A pause._

_'Where are we..?'_

_"It's the garden you love.. dear.." her mother spoke._

_'..garden?.. what garden?..'_

_"Shhh, now. Go to sleep.."_

_'..where's.. Ayumi..?'_

_"Honey, she's not here.. she left you.."_

_'No.. Ayumi would never leave me.. where's nee-chan?'_

_"Calm down, Airi.."_

_'No.. I want nee-chan..'_

_"Sleep.."_

_'I want nee-chan! I want Ayumi!'_

Suddenly, everything around her turned black and she was faling. She tried to scream but her screams were muffled.. she was drowning..

She was on the solid ground, she sat up and tried to stand, but a hand rose from the ground and clutched her shin roughly.. Airi felt her leg burning and she tried to scream more, but for once again a hand covered her mouth and forbid her from doing so..

Tears came down her cheeks as more hands showed up and got hold of her other leg, her hands and her torso.. she was pushed down the ground and pulled harshly down with the hands..

Her tears won't stop now.. her heartbeats fast and threatening to choke her with sobs.. her lungs were tired from harsh breathing.. her throat felt sore and her voice was gone..

_'Nee…'_

_'..-chan..'_

A stab went through her abdomen and she couldn't hold back her screams anymore..

**_'AYUMIIIIIIII!'_**

* * *

She opened her eyes tiredly to find herself on her bed in her room, and her hand unconsciously went to her abdomen where she felt the stab and stroked gently still feeling the nightmare..

_'..nightmare..?...Mother..father..?..'_

She turned to her side and started to get up. Her bow was on the nightstand beside her, but she didn't care about it, her biggest worry was..

Slowly getting out of her room and downstairs, she smelled the warn aroma of the food she was making and her breath hitched momentarily.

"Nee-chan..?"

* * *

When Ayumi returned home, she found the dinner on the stove and she smiled slightly. Her sister was surely a little caring woman.

Making a quick round to her room to shrug out of her suit's jacket, then to her sister's room and she paused…

Airi had her pencil in her hand while her soft eyes were closed indicating that she fell asleep when she was studying. Airi looked vulnerable with that innocent expression on her cute face, Ayumi thought.

The older girl frowned lightly. She would never forgive her parents who made her little sister suffer with their unending arguing and insults towards each other.. at least she felt at peace when she was at this sensitive age, but Airi never felt it..

Slowly and carefully, she moved her from the desk to her bed, removed her bow and covered her, touched her forehead lovingly before printing a little kiss on it.

Casting one look at her sister, she closed the door and headed to the kitchen and proceeded to heat up the dinner Airi made, and time passed.

"Nee-chan..?" came Airi's low voice.

* * *

"Imouto, you're awake.." Ayumi smiled gently and gestured for Airi to enter.

Airi moved very slowly as if she was losing her balance. Her face was pale.

"Airi, are you alright? What happened to you?"

Airi's legs gave up when she reached her sister and she fell sown to be caught by Ayumi's arms who knelt down in front of her.

"Airi? Answer me! What's wrong?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Night..mare.." Airi's weak, shaking voice replied.

"What?"

"You'll never leave me.. right?" she asked hopefully.

"What are you talking about? Of course I won't!"

"Don't ever leave me! EVER!" Airi's tears came down again unstopping as she sobbed hard on her sister's chest.

Ayumi embraced her tightly stroking her back gently, tucking Airi's head under her chin and then kissed her haid.

"Everything's alright.. don't cry, I'm here.. Nee-chan, I'll never leave you, you hear that? No matter what happens, I'm not going to leave you.."

_'The first time for you to cry..'_

Eventually, her tears slowed down and her body stopped shaking violently like before, and when her tears stopped completely she was sobbing lightly clutching her sister's shirt.

"A-ayumi.. nee.." she managed to barely say between her sobs and her sister replied by hugging her tighter and stroking her back lightly.

"I.. love you, nee-chan.." Airi said weakly.

"I love you too, Airi.."

* * *

Both girls were sitting around their fancy dinner enjoying each other's presence and the tenderness in the atmosphere and between their light chuckles when they would talk about something.

Airi felt better after crying and hearing her sister's firm answer about not leaving her no matter what happens.

Despite everything said about her and how strong she looks, she's just a young girl who lost the feeling of love since her childhood, but no one understood this except for her loving sister.

Ayumi felt grateful that her little sister opens up to her, because if she didn't she would have been very worried about her mental health, which could later damage her physical health. That's why when Airi felt like crying, she let her do that freely so she could help her heart pour out a bit of its misery.

"Airi.." Ayumi called after they finished dining and went to clean everything.

"Hmm?" Airi responded happily for being beside the sole person whom will keep her safe.

"Have you done your homework?"

"I still have a bit to finish, nee-san."

"Then bring your things down to the living room so we could sit together."

"Okay!"

Soon after, both Kaido girls were together in the living room sharing information they learned through their day with contented expressions and happy beating hearts.

How grateful Airi was, for having this lady as a sister who shares her the same blood..

* * *

Airi woke up feeling tangled, until she realized why that feeling was around.

Last night, Ayumi had her sleep with her and Ayumi was known for her love of cuddling with her cute little sister.

"Ah, you're awake."came Ayumi's soft voice.

"Ohayou, nee-san.." Airi greeted her.

"Ohayou.."

Ayumi had the brightest smile Airi have ever seen. Moreover, her touch was the lightest and her laughter was the most melodic. To her, Ayumi is the only person in this world who she wants to be beside for the rest of her life.

However, she still hadn't forgotten about her parents and the thought of getting them together again.

* * *

Airi tried to hide her smile when she entered her class, but the happiness in her beating heart won the best part of her mind and a tiny smile was shown on her cute face.

"Machi, did you notice that?" Shizuku asked innocently.

"Notice what?"

"Kaido-san was smiling. Her smile is beautiful." Shizuku smiled.

".. guess it is.." she said with a light shrug then looked at Airi.

With a small, almost unnoticeable smile, Machi thought 'Whatever happened with her, I _guess It's good she smiled.. her first time to smile'_

…..

Airi sat in her place and then saw Shalnark and Kuroro enter the classroom, she didn't know why, but when she saw the sandy blond-haired boy's smile, her own smile widened and he seemed surprised at that. Kuroro noticed his confused face.

"Doushita?" he asked

".. Kaido-san was… smiling..?" Shalnark answered as if unsure from what he saw.

"What's strange in that?"

"She… never smiled before.."

"The first time?"

And Shalnark nodded.

The bell rang afterwards and Pakunoda-sensei entered after 2 minutes exactly.

The class went normally, with Airi half-writing half-paying attention. But what did catch her attention the last sentences their teacher said before leaving the class when the bell rang again.

"Tomorrow, we'll activate the double groups as I divided you."

She was about to get out of class when she said again:  
"Oh, and.. Lucifer-kun.."

"Yes, sensei?" The raven-haired man replied politely.

"Your partner will be Kaido-san. See you all tomorrow. Good job, minna-san."

Some minutes passed.

**_"WHAT ?"_** Airi almost screamed when it downed on her.

* * *

During break, Pakunoda was sitting comfortably behind her desk with crossed legs and a cup of tea when suddenly a furious Kaido Airi opened the door rather roughly.

"Pakunoda-sensei!"

Pakunoda sipped her tea and smiled at her student, "Yes, Kaido-san?"

"Why did you do that?" she asked as she stood in front of her desk.

"Did what? I'm sure I did nothing wrong, darling." She said calmly but flinched when the girl's hands made a hard contact with the desk top.

"Why did you pair me with Lucifer-kun? I don't want to be paired with anyone!"

"Listen to me, your class had grown in number, right?"

"But-"

"And it's an even number."

"…"

"You're the only one without a partner," she paused to see that Airi had calmed down a bit "besides, I think it's time you work with your class. You should stop sitting alone."

"Demo.."

"What's the problem?" Pakunoda really cared for her students, especially this one.

"They have already told him lies about me. Why would you think he wants to be paired with me?" She said with her head bowed down and her hands by her sides.

"Why don't you try introducing yourself to him later some time? Don't you think he'll believe if you were honest with yourself?"

"But even so.."

"Even so, what?"

"All the girls told him, while I'm going to deny all these things about me.. won't he think I'm a liar?" she seemed uncertain and afraid.

"Kaido-san, being honest with yourself is your key. Are you truly that person they think you are?"

"No."

"Then it's solved! Believe in yourself, you'll do great."

Airi paused thinking about it for a second then nodded apologizing to her teacher about her rude entering, but the dear teacher replied with a wave of her hand and a wish of 'Good Luck'.

* * *

**A/N:** How is that? I know perhaps nobody is reading it, but I'm still happy with that review!

This chapter didn't have any sort of relation to the ryodan except in the end, but I couldn't resist not writing that QwQ

So, tell me, how was it? Convincing enough?

Thanks for reading anyway even if you hadn't reviewed, but give me a chance!


End file.
